Couture, Clanks and Crossing Over
by lockerroomtreason
Summary: AU When Draco and Ginny are thrown together as the dream team that would make movie history in Firetree Studios’ next creation, they find that they stand to gain a lot more than millions in their bank books.
1. Chapter 1: I Am Who I Am

**Disclaimer**: Anything you recognize is not mine. Don't sue.

**Summary**: AU Ginny has crossed over and taken Hollywood by storm. Only she's not Ginny Weasley. She's Iris Nouvelle. Draco becomes a cloistered, eccentric director when working on a film but wins awards doing it. Only he's not Draco Malfoy. He's Dylan Norton. When they are thrown together as the dream team that would make movie history in Firetree Studios' next creation, they find that they stand to gain a lot more than millions in their bank books.

--------

**Couture, Clanks and Crossing Over**

**Chapter 1:**

_I Am Who I Am_

There were many ways to describe Iris Nouvelle. Gorgeous. Talented. Radiant. Kind. Some would even say she was flawless. She's the kind of actress that generations find hard to come by, they would whisper. Everyone thought they knew her and loved to act like it. But in reality, deep within those blue, glassy eyes that all the world had fallen for, she was not Iris Nouvelle. She wasn't Hollywood's belle of the ball. She wasn't an A list actress and wanted by nations. She was Ginny Weasley, born and raised by a Wizarding family of seven in a house called The Burrow. However, her adoring fans didn't pay ticket after ticket to watch Ginny Weasley. They wanted Iris Nouvelle. And that's what they would get.

"Iris?" Hearing that name called Ginny back to reality. She blinked twice and shook her vibrant red curls out of her face.

"Sorry, spaced out for a second there," Ginny replied, casting a smile the way of her personal makeup artist, Raquel.

"A lot on your mind, eh?" said the stunning lady with talented hands. Ginny believed that in Raquel's hands, she could go for pretty much any look she wanted. Drab to fab was a piece of cake.

"If you can count thinking about how lovely this shade of shadow you're using is. I've never seen it before. Is it new?" said Ginny, putting a hand up to her temple and looking at herself in the mirror.

"You guessed it. It's the latest product on the market and totally top secret but of course, for Iris Nouvelle, nothing is held back," Grinned the short lady. Ginny smiled again for the woman's sake.

"There you are! I've been looking all over for you!" cried Ginny's manager, Rebecca Hastings.

"Here we go… What ya got for me today, Becz?" asked Ginny, swiveling around in her seat as Raquel focused her attention on finding the blush she meant to use.

"Well, you've got a 10 AM shoot for Cosmo, which is what our dear Raquel is preparing you for right now since it's…" with this, Rebecca looked at her Cartier watch. "OH MY GOD! IT'S 9:30! IRIS, YOU NEED TO LEAVE. NOW!"

Ginny tried to stifle her laughter. Rebecca was one of the most organized, most resourceful people she knew but boy, could she get herself worked up. "Relax, Rebecca. We've got thirty minutes."

Panic was written over the willowy girl's face. "But it's all the way downtown! And with all the traffic… You're never going to make it!" intoned Rebecca, half to herself.

"Yes, I will. Now, calm down," soothed Ginny, laying a hand on her manager's shoulder. She looked up at Raquel. "I'll just have the people at the shoot continue this. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Sure. If you feel they can match up to my skills, fine," huffed Raquel light-heartedly.

"We have to give everyone a chance, Rocky," replied Ginny, standing up and making her way out the door in her Seven jeans and Yohji Yamamoto top. As she walked through her glorious 3-storey Park Avenue apartment, she was thrown a couple "Good morning, Ms. Nouvelle!" to which she replied, beaming, "Good morning!"

She paused just before she stepped out the door. "Oh, I almost forgot. Chloe, could you call the car around to meet me at the front? I need to be downtown in thirty minutes!" she instructed her helper.

"I already did, Ms. Nouvelle. It'll be waiting at the front." smiled the attractive blonde.

"Thanks, Chloe. You're awesome." Ginny called as she breezed through her apartment door.

She took the elevator on her way down and jogged to the entrance of the building she lived in. Waiting for her there was a sleek black Porsche Cayenne and a tall chauffeur, complete in suit and hat. "Good morning, Ms. Nouvelle. Will you be in need of my assistance today?" asked the stocky man.

"No, thanks, Frank. I feel like driving." said Ginny, already climbing into the driver's seat. Frank, thus, threw the keys into the air and Ginny reached out to catch it. "Thanks a million." she said, flashing him a mega-watt smile.

A loud "Wait!" caused Ginny to refrain from slamming the car door closed. She turned her head to see Rebecca racing down the steps, her bag falling from her shoulders and her cellphone balancing on her other hand.

She stopped short as she reached Ginny, out of breath. "Forget something?"

Ginny thought for a moment but then remembered she didn't have time to think. "What?"

Rebecca rolled her eyes in good humor. "How about your manager?" She shook her head. "Who's going to be mediating you, and basically, your life, when you're off on that shoot, huh?"

Ginny brought a hand to her neck, rubbing it, and laughed abashedly. "That would be you. Oops."

"I forgive you." Rebecca scurried to the passenger seat. "Now, let's get going before I get my head peeled off for you being late."

Just as Rebecca had closed the door did Ginny floor the gas pedal. They zoomed off into the streets of Manhattan in a blur.

"Take this right!" directed Rebecca as they came to a crossing. Ginny made a sharp turn, cutting off some people who were about to jaywalk to the other side.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" could be heard from their behind as they left the couple eating dust in their hurry to get to their destination.

Rebecca clucked like a Mama Hen and said, "I believe that we aren't the ones breaking the law here."

Twenty minutes later, Ginny pulled up at the entryway of a tall building. Its legendary size and contemporary designs would stun a first-timer but for Ginny and most other New York residents, you couldn't expect any less.

As she stepped from her car, Ginny heard her name called once more, "Ms. Nouvelle?"

She twisted around to see man in a vest and bowtie, his smile possibly breaking records in its length. "Yes?"

"I'm John Thomson, Ms. Nouvelle. I can park your car for you. They instructed me to tell you that they're waiting for you upstairs and to just go right on up. It's the 26th floor, Madam." If this man didn't unscrew his face that tight soon, Ginny thought she might do it for him. It was getting a little creepy.

"Alright. Thank you, John," she said, smiling only minimally so John wouldn't think she was trying to compete with him or something. He might've just made it wider. She passed him the keys before stopping to ask, "Oh, damn. Am I late then?"

"Oh, no, Ms. Nouvelle. You're right on time. They just wanted to be ready for you at any moment you might decide to arrive." he replied.

She nodded once and carried on her way. As she stepped into the lobby, she heard Rebecca's voice from across the room, "There you are. I dashed into the lobby, thinking you had gone ahead when I stopped to reapply some lipstick in the car."

As they arrived at the shoot, Ginny was greeted with the same warmth they had given her every year since her remarkable debut two years ago. Her first ever movie was a big-budget box office smash called "The Swallow." She had played a sexy secret agent with a tortured past and a wish to find the means to save her mother from a cancerous death. Ever since then, she became the business' leading lady and everyone treated her like a queen. That included the people of Cosmo.

They would say, "Iris, oh my God, can you get any more gorgeous!" or "Your style has always been right on target." And "I always look forward to the issue with you in it."

She would smile, make a few witty comments and win their hearts over. It paid to have friends in this business and Ginny did it unwittingly.

"Alright. Now it's time to take some pictures!" said the head of the shoot, receiving earsplitting hoots and hollers from everyone who had gathered around Ginny. They threw her into her dressing room, finished her make up and barreled her down with dresses from Carolina Herrera, J.Mendel, Monique Lhullier, Oscar De La Renta and all sorts of big brand names. Then came the shoot in a dizzying array of lights, poses and glamour. It took around two hours since the photographer, Noel, said he wanted her in as many looks as possible to have a wide range to pick from later.

Then, as the shoot came to a close, Ginny was sent back to her dressing room and she flung herself on her sofa in a tired heap with the reminder that she could keep anything she wanted. She opted to hang on to the Costume National number they let her wear for the last take and the mint-colored Dooney & Burke's tote. She would rob them blind if she didn't feel bad taking the whole wardrobe the gifted stylist picked out. Resting in the room they had assigned her always felt so homey. Her dressing room was enormous with a full furniture set and large white vanities. Rebecca was sitting on the one-seater, pouring into her phone. "Becz, you may need to find another girl to go to Leno tonight because I might just conk out on you right now. I'm so sleepy."

"Sadly, no one else is a Golden Globe awardee and two-time Oscar winner named Iris Nouvelle." said the slave-driver. Or at least that's what Ginny felt she was at this moment. Rebecca finally looked up from her organizer when she realized, "Does this mean you actually know your schedule? Has someone been studying her itinerary?"

Ginny groaned and bounced around the couch, trying to find a comfortable position. "I want to say yes to that but I'd be lying if I did. No, I didn't even glance at it. It's just that Jay called me yesterday to say he was looking forward to our show the next night."

Rebecca sighed, returning to her phone, obviously dealing with some business. "And here I was, all proud and feeling as fulfilled as Nicole when she ditched Paris for a better sense of style."

"I thought we weren't going to discuss that? I'm friends with both of them, you know," admonished Ginny, even if she was smirking impishly. Rebecca only gave her a look that said 'Shut up' and that was that. Ginny turned her head to the side as she lay down and braced herself. "So, what do we have next today then?"

"We have that meeting for Firetree Studios at 4. They're coming out with their next big-budget drama and we're in talks for the lead role. I actually sent you the script. Did you get to read it?"

"You know I did. And you **know** it's amazing. I think you're just trying to get into 'the mode,'" said Ginny.

Rebecca scoffed once, still engrossed in her organizer, and said, "Mode? And what mode would that be?"

Ginny sat up a little to put her weight on her elbows and look Rebecca in the eye. "You know, the attitude you take on before going into a meeting to negotiate salaries and things. The one where you act all, 'my client is way, way above you so give me IMPOSSIBLE numbers or we take our business elsewhere.' When, in fact, the script is incredible and it'd be an honor for me to even be considered."

"I _so_ do not do that."

"You _so_ do."

"Well, whatever. I get you your Cristal and Harry Winston, don't I?" argued Rebecca.

"That you do," agreed Ginny, settling back down into the seat. "I never said I was complaining, now, did I?"

"True," Rebecca looked up and gazed at Ginny. "And this Firetree thing looks like I can get you an eight digit deal so you _better_ not be complaining."

Ginny rolled her eyes good-naturedly, to which Rebecca stuck her tongue out. "So, it's 1 o'clock now. We have three hours," murmured Ginny to herself as she eyed her Bvlgari watch. Then, as if a light bulb went off in her head, she proclaimed. "Let's go get takeout in In & Out! I've been craving for one of their burgers the whole day!"

"You had one yesterday!"

"I know, but before then, I hadn't had it in a long while." retorted Ginny.

"Yeah, because you were having Krispy Kreme instead," said Rebecca scathingly. "Can we please have something else? Maybe something that won't make my hips inflame to the size of your bank account? I know you have a metabolism that's faster than the speed of light but not everyone does, you know. Something about you that makes my skin crawl, by the way."

"Fine. Pizza?" Ginny offered, which almost made Rebecca scream. "I'm kidding. We'll have lunch at Nobu then. Sound good?"

"Fabulous."

"NOEL! YOU, YOU…" shrieked a voice from just outside the dressing room. Ginny got up immediately to inspect what the fuss was all about. She swung the door open but had to duck as a fist flew her way, missing her right eye just barely. She realized a moment later though that it wasn't someone trying to deck her one but actually, one of the editors gesticulating violently to the photographer Ginny had just worked with.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ginny timidly.

Not bothering to turn around, the woman spat ferociously, "Yes, there is a problem. I was wondering why Noel here was taking forever for one shoot. Turns out he wanted as many shots of Iris as possible. AS HIS OWN SOUVENIR." she said, holding up a handful of pictures that looked freshly developed.

Iris smiled, blushing lightly in the awkwardness of the situation she had put herself in. "Well, if that's all, I don't mind him taking some of the pictures of me. It's the least I could do for his efforts in making the shoot as productive as it could be."

The editor spun around, looking immensely apologetic. "Oh, Ms. Nouvelle, I'm sorry. I didn't realize to whom I was speaking to. Please forgive my behavior."

"No, it's fine, Sarah. And please, call me Iris." Ginny poked her head into the doorway and called for Rebecca to "get her cute patootie moving."

An hour or so later, both Rebecca, satisfied with the so-called healthiness of the meal, and Ginny, who couldn't care less, had had their fill in sushi and were getting ready to leave. However, someone must have tipped the paparazzi off. They were almost storming Nobu by the time the sashimi had been served, in want of a picture of Ginny fumbling with her chopsticks. She put on her Givenchy shades just as she stood up from the table to guard herself against the frenziedly flashing lights. Iris marched to the door, perhaps being less careful of her way than she should have been. Moments later, the unavoidable crash happened. A loud 'ugh' was heard as the person Ginny had bumped into seemed to try to retain his manliness. It was a millisecond later that he realized Ginny had lost her balance from the collision and was falling, falling, falling…

Until his hand bulleted out to wrap around her waist, successfully breaking her fall. The cameras and the men behind them went wacko. 'Civilian Saves Celebrity', the article would read. Of course, it would probably blow the truth way out of proportion. For all Ginny knew, by tomorrow, there would be articles on how this man had also previously saved her from the clutches of a serial rapist, all the while resuming a torrid love affair with his damsel in distress. He was definitely good-looking enough for him to be depicted as her knight in shining armor, though. These thoughts brought Ginny rocketing back to veracity. Although, veracity wasn't all that bad, with these gorgeous man's arms around her. Damn, it felt good. It felt right… It felt…

"You know, common sense may be a little out of the ballpark in that head of yours but could you at least try to watch where you're going next time?" said her noble savior in a very un-noble savior way. He lifted her back up as he was saying this in a voice too low for the paparazzi to hear.

"Ex_cuse_ me?" she whispered back, sparks of anger already beginning to erupt in her azure eyes. Just moments ago, she was basking in the warmth his toned arms gave but now the atmosphere had gone ice cold in a matter of seconds. "Do I even know you? I think not, and thank the Lord for small favors. So just stop acting as if you do and just be on your way." said Ginny between forced smiles.

He strained a grin as well, although his stormy gray gaze held nothing to match the emotion he was putting on show. "Right. I'll be on my way then. And you're welcome." The man said in a distinctly British accent. Ginny had lost hers when she moved to New York for some Healer work in the New York Wizarding community almost five years ago. Then, a year or two later, following offer after offer to be signed on as a talent, she signed up with Elite Models. Soon later, she went from Victoria's Secret model to renowned movie star. The pale blonde man laughed once for the paparazzi's sake before he went on his way again.

Rebecca soon put her hand on Ginny's arm and asked if she was alright. Following Ginny's assurance that she was, she informed, "I called Frank and the others from the sidelines. They were close by so they should be outside waiting for us."

Ginny nodded and like Rebecca had said, Frank was there in his favorite suit and five other hulking men in shades and earpieces cleared a path for her. She ducked into the limo that Frank had brought around and slammed the door shut as soon as Rebecca was safely inside. She called for Frank to bring her to Firetree Studios then lay back on the seat. She knew that her bodyguards, Spike, Bruce, Gun, Striker and Bob would just drive the Cayenne back anyway as she attended the meeting.

The mood settled down without the incessant shouting and all around buzz the paparazzi created but things had not settled in Ginny's mind. It was literally racing. 'What kind of man would say those things to a person he just met? I don't even know him', she thought to herself. But there was something nagging at her. Something, from somewhere told her that she knew that man. She had known him for a long time but she couldn't quite place her finger on whom he was or where she had met him. Maybe it was just the moment fooling her. Besides, if he did know her, they obviously weren't on very good terms. He certainly wasn't a…

"Friend of yours?" Rebecca's mellifluous voice sliced through her thoughts.

"Huh?" replied Ginny lamely.

"That guy in the restaurant. Is he a friend of yours?" she said. Her smile grew larger by the second. "Because if that man _is_ your friend, I will worship the ground you walk on as well as your forefathers'. Because a man who looks like that? Yeah, I'd definitely want to be friends with him."

Ginny grimaced upon hearing Rebecca's words. "No, that guy is **not** a friend of mine. I just met him and you know what he said to me? In short, I'm stupid and I need to watch where I'm going."

"Well, you know, if you really don't make sure that…"

"REBECCA."

Rebecca threw her hands up into the air in defeat. "Alright, alright. It was a really crappy thing to do. But I think you forget what business we work in, Iris. We have and we are going to meet plenty more assholes that'll make our lives hell. And besides, maybe it's just a bad day for him. He's too hot to not be able to forgive."

Ginny snorted deliberately and crossed her arms. "Whatever. He's an asshole and you might as well forget him anyway. What are the chances we'll ever see him again?"

Rebecca mimicked Ginny's actions. "Yeah, right. He was wearing a Savile Row suit. He's someone important. And you, my dear, are THE important. You travel in the same circles and once you meet him again…" she trailed off.

"Do you think you can introduce me?"

--------

Author's Notes: Thank you for reading this. To be honest, I just felt like writing one day and this is what came out. I hope you liked it. If not, well, I'm not sure if I like it much either.

Also, I'm planning to continue this story. As in, TO THE END. I have a penchant for not finishing my stories but I plan to see this one till it's over. Therefore, I am in need of two things: 1.) A beta reader

2.)A New Yorker - I'm not from New York but I've set my story there so all the details about it, like celebrity hangouts and stuff… Well, I have no clue.

Also, one of the editors of Cosmo is actually named Sarah Wilson so I hope I don't get sued for mentioning her too.

Can anyone offer their services?

Thanks again! Read and review:D

3starsandboulevards


	2. Chapter 2: Charge It Here

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. Don't sue.

**Summary: **AU Ginny has crossed over and taken Hollywood by storm. Only she's not Ginny Weasley. She's Iris Nouvelle. Draco becomes a cloistered, eccentric director when working on a film but wins awards doing it. Only he's not Draco Malfoy. He's Dylan Norton. When they are thrown together as the dream team that would make movie history in Firetree Studios' next creation, they find that they stand to gain a lot more than millions in their bank books.

-------

**Couture, Clanks and Crossing Over**

**Chapter 2:**

_**Charge It Here**_

Frank drove into the Firetree Studios lot without pause or hesitation. They came to a halt, however, when they reached a large warehouse type building. It was massively done in neutral tones and held nothing to display except a small sign with a bold '**STAGE 1**' written on it. Aside from that, the door and a slight staircase, it was completely blank. Frank immediately went over to open the doors for the two ladies. Ginny smiled her thanks.

"Ready, Becz?" asked Ginny, tilting her head towards the sizeable structure.

"As I'll ever be." replied Rebecca.

They entered the stage door and found only darkness.

"Can you see anything? 'Cause I can't." said Ginny, knocking into God knows what.

"Eat more carrots. It'll enhance your vision." replied Rebecca. She was somewhere to Ginny's right… Wasn't she?

"You hate carrots." said Ginny, just as a harsh crash pierced the blackness.

"Which is probably why I'm tripping all over my Blahniks. I can't see a damn thing. And did I mention…" said Rebecca. "OUCH."

Then, without warning, the lights came on and it nearly blinded the two girls. Fluorescent lights were the bane of every woman. Right by the switch, a man stood, seemingly probing the area for something. One look and both girls knew they were in the face of a complete debonair. His skin was as dark as his eyes were light. From the distance Ginny was, they seemed like an impossible shade of green and he stood definitely more than 7 feet tall.

Ginny decided it was time to stop checking out someone she figured was an executive of the Studio, and speak up. "Excuse me. Could you help us? We're here for a meeting." said Ginny, elevating her voice a little since it was a tad far away for normal speaking voices. Ginny turned to Rebecca. However, her manager seemed to be staring quite embarrassingly at the striking other occupant of the room.

The man's attention was called. He immediately smiled and walked towards them, saying, "You must be Ms. Nouvelle. I must say, I've heard the rumors but nothing quite matches up to you in the flesh."

And he was a charmer too. Not good.

"My wife is an avid fan of your movies."

Phew. That dampens the urge to jump him for now. Rebecca looked like someone had just told her the sun wouldn't shine tomorrow. Or that Vera Wang had just dropped out of the fashion business.

With an upturn of the lips, Ginny recovered from her stupor and said, "Then I'm avid fan of your wife's. Nice to meet you, Mr..?" she inquired.

"Masterson. Lawrence Masterson. I'm COO of Firetree Studios. Usually, I'm a little busy but I'll be escorting you personally today."

"Well, I'm honored, Mr. Masterson."

"Please. It's Lawrence." said the charming gentleman. Lawrence inclined his head with a slow smile and turned to Rebecca. "That goes for you as well. You are?"

Rebecca cleared her throat suddenly and stuck her hand out. "My name is Rebecca Hastings and I'm Iris' manager. I believe we spoke over the phone, Lawrence."

He nodded. "Ah, yes. The funny woman." remarked Lawrence and Rebecca's rosy cheeks just got rosier. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Rebecca could only laugh nervously so Ginny swooped in to save her. "I'm so excited to be in talks with you guys. These past two years have been a little crazy for me so I haven't been able to work with your studio earlier than now. Although, I've wanted to."

"I know what you mean. I was only appointed Chief Operational Officer a year ago but I've seen the offers. Well, we might as well make up for lost time now, shouldn't we?" said Lawrence in a most amiable way. He turned to the expanse Stage 1 offered. "I know we were set to meet at the main office but I actually wanted to show you around some of the sets we'd be using for the movie. You've read the script of Veiled?"

Ginny nodded fervently. "I read and loved it. Milo Zimmerman did an excellent job."

"He'll be glad to hear that. Shall we begin our tour?" Everyone agreed so they set off with the excursion around the different sets. There was a dazzling array of pretty much any kind of set you'd need for a drama and they were all in impeccable condition. "This will be in the scene where you run off. You know, to ones of the places your character believes will get you to the end of the 'puzzle.' Well, your character if you decide to grace us with your participation, of course."

"Oh, you can be assured of that." said Ginny as she took in the following location. It looked like a dream. It seemed to be some kind of monastery, but each pew and each carving held a certain character to it that typified its splendor. The stained-glass windows were elaborate masterpieces of their own. Ginny was almost giddy inside. All in all, the movie looked like it was fixed to be nothing short of astounding.

"Iris, what have I told you about off the record?" interrupted Rebecca, cutting in between Lawrence and the redhead.

"There is no such thing."

"Right. So could you not commit yourself to anything before we're in an official meeting room?" said Rebecca, raising her eyebrows at Ginny in disapproval.

"Aww, Lawrence is cool. You won't try to swindle me or anything, right, Lawrence?" said Ginny, putting a hand on his arm. Trying to reach his shoulder would be like trying to climb Everest, even for a 5'11 girl like Ginny.

"You got it, Ms. Nouvelle."

She cringed dramatically. "Iris, please."

Lawrence laughed a deep, raspy one and said, "You got it, Iris."

"I know that but you never know who might **not** be as cool as Lawrence. So for future reference, keep it within the meeting room and with a pass from me," said Rebecca.

Ginny faced Lawrence with a pitying smile. "She's just like this because she loves me. Forgive her," said Ginny.

Lawrence chuckled along and continued his service as guide. Around twenty minutes later, he remembered, "Oh, yes. Our CEO will be arriving shortly to meet you two so do you mind if we cut this a little short?"

"Not at all. As long as you don't ditch us here. This shower one creeps me out. It looks a little like the one in Psycho," remarked Rebecca. Ginny shoved Rebecca a little in the direction of the bathroom set before pulling her right back. The svelte blonde woman shrieked a short "Iris!" as the other woman chortled uproariously. Thankfully, Lawrence was able to keep his snickers under control. Although, it seemed like he was having a hard time of it.

The towering man led them out the stage door and into a golf cart. Rebecca sat alongside him at the front but Ginny chose to stay at the back and marvel at the wonders of a golf cart, though it wasn't her first time. Soon, they parked in front of a smaller office-looking construction. Since its doors were glass, cubicles, shelves and the sort could be seen inside. "If you'd follow me, there's a boardroom inside where I'm certain Timothy is waiting. Also, I think Iris' agent should be there by now as well."

They did as he asked and not long later, they found themselves in a clear glass room with a stretched wooden table that could seat around ten people. Across the room was the only wall made of stone with a rectangular window fronted by blinds. Beneath the window lay an extended sidetable with a runner lining its middle. At the head of table sat a rather short man. However, as they entered the room, she recognized that his smile would probably win over girls twice his height any day. This man got what he wanted when he wanted. To his left sat Ginny's darling of an agent, Russell Marx. However, she knew that when it came to getting a deal done for his clients, he resembled something more of a shark.

Timothy stood as they fully entered the area. "Hello, everyone!" he said in a singsong voice. "Ms. Nouvelle, it is an honor to finally meet you. I'm Timothy Heaton. Timothy for you and this lady who I'm supposing is your manager. I've been watching you since you first came out in 'The Swallow.' I just knew you were going to be a star."

"Thank you. I'm thrilled to finally be working with you and your studio," she said. Seeing Russell standing as well, Ginny went over and kissed him on the cheek.

"Careful, babe. I've got a wife and kids that may just hunt me down if I leave them for you. So don't tempt me," said Russell from beneath his stylish stubble. Ginny chuckled raucously since she knew there never was and never will be anything like that between her dashing dirty blonde agent and her. He was a faithful man to his wife and that was something hard to find in their world.

As she walked away from Russell, Timothy seemed to just stop and gaze at her. "It really is amazing how beautiful you are," said the lethally charming man. Though she supposed she should've gotten used to compliments by now, this was rather straightforward in its word choice. Ginny blushed lightly, thankfully this was something she had put under control when she started really focusing on acting as a career.

"You compliment me too much, Timothy. So, let's get down to business, shall we?" said Ginny, seeming as cool, calm and collected as the next person.

"Straight to the point. I like it!" declared Timothy with a grin. He offered them their seats and they all sat down. Rebecca introduced herself formally. "Nice to meet you, Ms. Hastings. I'm curious to know what you and Ms. Nouvelle thinks of our preparation for this movie."

"Personally, I think your sets are in immaculate state. I was very pleased to see this as I know that can be the trouble with other studio names, or so I've heard." said Rebecca. She twisted in her seat to face Ginny. "What about you, Iris?"

"I agree. I was very pleasantly surprised when Lawrence showed us around. Has Russell seen them?" said Ginny.

"Yeah, I saw a few. Very professional work. The monastery in particular was incredible. It won me over in a heartbeat," commented Ginny's agent.

Timothy, who had been nodding along the whole time, clapped his hands together lightly and said. "Wonderful! Does this mean we can cast you down as our leading lady?" he asked Ginny.

The redhead turned to the two thirds of her managerial team. They both inclined their heads to give her their go signal. She turned back to top executives of Firetree Studio and gave them her biggest smile. "I'm sold, Tim. I hope this endeavor we undertake together will be a fruitful one."

"I'm very glad to hear that, Ms. Nouvelle," said Timothy in a low voice. "We've said before that 'Veiled' would never reach its potential without you as its leading lady. Milo Zimmerman himself said he pictured you playing it since he started writing it. Am I right, Lawrence?"

Lawrence smirked. "Yes, he did. Quite zealously, if I remember correctly," he said. Lawrence then stood and held out his hand to Iris. "We are very proud to call you part of the Firetree Studios family, Iris."

Ginny took it and was soon shaking hands with everyone else in the room. "This is fine as long as the things we discussed are not withheld, Tim," said Russell, playing his part as super-agent and looking out for Ginny's interests. Since he was usually the one who dealt with the studios about her fees and so on, Russell was always very clear and precise when going about his job.

"Of course, Russell. Everything we discussed," replied Timothy.

Lawrence spoke up as Ginny and Rebecca were preparing to leave. "There are just a few more matters to go over," said the COO, catching their attention. "I am aware that usually after signing a deal the shooting starts still quite a while after. However, for this movie, we would really like it to be released early next year." He shared a look with Timothy before turning back to them, saying, "Would next week be too untimely for you?"

Ginny looked at Rebecca, basically the master and organizer of her life. Rebecca's eyebrows knitted together in thought. "Well, it'll be a little inconvenient but I think it's doable," said she. Rebecca turned to her client and friend. "Your next week is going to be one without sleep, though. Get yourself ready."

"And when has that ever changed?" replied Ginny jovially. "Don't worry about me. I can hack it." she said, holding her fists up, to which they laughed. "So all the props and things are ready?"

"We run a tight ship, Iris. You'll see. We've even got the director signed already," grinned the tall Lawrence. "Oh, and we are very pleased to tell you that we've gained ourselves an award winning director for this new movie. I wonder if you've ever heard of Dylan Norton?"

"Why, yes, I have. What he did with 'When the Time Comes' was pure art. It's one of my favorite movies of all time. I've never met him in person, though," said Ginny dazedly.

"Well, you will very, very soon, I promise you. That man is a genius. Just as yourself at your craft, Ms. Nouvelle," remarked Lawrence whole-heartedly.

"I couldn't put it better myself. That's part of the reason we're so excited for your pairing up. It's sure to be Firetree Studios' tour de force." agreed Timothy.

"Well, I don't know about that but I'll give it my all. And next week won't be a problem so no need to be concerned." Ginny replied.

"Excellent. I really admire your work ethic, Ms. Nouvelle," Timothy cut in. "Also, we'd like to hold a PressCon this weekend for our cast. It'll most likely be in three or four days."

Rebecca had already taken her organizer out at this point. "Saturday would be best for Iris. That's four days from now. Is that alright?" asked the blonde, all business.

"Perfect. Thank you for your time, Ms. Nouvelle," called Timothy.

"We'll be sending over the contracts to you within the week. Thank you, Iris. I'm sure this partnership will be a great one." added Lawrence.

-------

Three days later, the legal documents came by messenger. However, along with them, an invitation to a private celebration for the cast and crew of 'Veiled' arrived as well. It was to be held at one of New York's finest restaurants called Masa and was set for that very night. She instantly went to find Rebecca. As Ginny found her in her office, she began, "We might need to clear up my schedule tonight. I have to go to this." She slid the cream invitation across the table and directly under Rebecca's line of sight.

The lithe blonde seized it and inspected only the first few lines before her interest strayed. She dropped it and said, "Someone really hasn't been studying her schedule. I've known about it since Wednesday. It's already on your date book AND your phone."

"Oh," Ginny said. She rubbed her neck in embarrassment. "I suppose I don't get a gold star for good behavior then?"

"Don't count on it."

"I'll go get ready then. I love you, Rebecca. You still love me too, right?" said Ginny, heading for the door.

Rebecca, not even breaking her gaze from whatever papers she was looking over, responded. "You know I do. Now, scoot before I use these account statements to shut you up."

Ginny grinned and dashed through the door. The dinner was at 7, which gave her roughly 4 and 1/2 hours to be primped and beautified by Raquel, her hairdresser, Sahara and her stylist, Maria Hernandez. Ginny called her stylist and was told to meet her in Saks Fifth. Waiting at the entrance was a voluptuous woman whose mix of Spanish and American looks fused together exquisitely. She wasn't as skinny as other women but she was undoubtedly gorgeous. "I've called them already and they've set up our usual room." said Maria.

They took the elevator and as soon as the two panels opened, they were showered with greetings and compliments. This was the routine at Ginny's private showroom for all the latest fashions in the illustrious store. They were shown to the couches set up as there orders were taken, Ginny, ordering some fries and an Iced Tea as Maria asked for an Iced Tea as well. Then, with a click of the fingers from one of the salesladies, one by one, models poured from an adjoining room to showcase dresses, tops, bottoms, shoes, jewelry and all sorts of accessories. Ginny and Maria, both major fashion enthusiasts, always ended up staying much longer and taking much more than they needed to when faced with so many choices.

In the end, they chose a lovely number from Marc Jacobs for the event that evening. It skimmed Ginny's thigh a few inches above the knee and was done in a bold floral print of white and black. The crossover v-neckline was both in front and the back which emphasized her ample bust and elegant back in classy manner. Since there wasn't as much time left to go back to her own apartment, they had Raquel and Sahara come over and work their magic on Ginny. Sahara went first. Ginny was seated on the vanity they had set up as he primarily straightened her hair out. The bleached blonde man decided then to arrange Ginny in a gracefully messy up-do with her vivacious red bangs falling to one side. After, Raquel did what she did best in record time.

By 6:35 PM, Ginny was fully dressed and feeling as glamorous as she could be.

"Ms. Nouvelle, if I may say so, you are the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen and that's the God-honest truth," commented one of the salesladies as she and her peers gathered around to look on at Ginny appreciatively.

"That's partly my handiwork, you know."

"And mine. Although, I think we all agree that it wouldn't have turned out as wonderfully on anyone else. Ginny can make anything look fantastic," said Raquel, admiring the fruit of her labor.

"Well, I've got around twenty minutes to get there so I'll be on my way. Thank you all for everything," she said, noticing a slight sashay in her walk from feeling this great. "Frank's waiting downstairs, right?" she asked on her way out.

Sahara pursed his lips. "I believe he is. And maybe when you come back, we can get him another suit. He's gotten too attached to that thing. Men will never learn, I tell you," replied Sahara, putting a hand to his face in exasperation.

"Will do, my love. I'll see all of you later," she called, waving as she turned and moved once again for the door.

Ginny arrived ten minutes late to dinner so she rushed into the restaurant as soon as Frank opened the door to her limo. She hated being late, always had, always will. When she reached the inside, though, it seemed as if nothing had really started. She saw Lawrence over the crowd (How could anyone miss him anyway?) and made her way towards him. All eyes were on her the moment she stepped into the room but all she noticed was that the whole place was reserved for this get-together. Masa seated only 26 people but abiding by its theme of shibui, everything was done in subtle, simple tones and designs, all coming together beautifully.

Lawrence saw her approaching and said, "Ah, the lovely lady we've all been waiting for is here. You look exquisite." he said so that the whole room could hear.

"I'm so sorry if I've kept you waiting," she said to him and the rest of the crowd once reaching Lawrence's side.

"No, it's fine. We all pretty much just arrived ourselves," replied the woman to Lawrence's right. She was very beautiful, with strawberry blonde hair and a pair of unique blue eyes that pierced straight to the heart. She donned an equally arresting red Narciso Rodriguez cocktail dress. It fit her like a second skin. "My name is Clarissa Collins. I'll be playing Hannah."

Ginny offered her hand in salutation. "Really? Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm looking forward to working with you." greeted Ginny. Clarissa took Ginny's hand without delay and shook it. A little too firmly, if you ask her, but maybe it wasn't intentional.

"Also, Iris, I'd like to introduce you to your love interest in 'Veiled,'" said Lawrence, gesturing to the man now hovering to Ginny's right.

"My name ees Lorenzo Bonito ahnd eet ees a pleashar to be in la presance of sumwan ahs bonita ahs you, Señorita." said the arrestingly sexy man. He stood more than 6 feet tall with no problems, and had the most amazing hazel eyes she'd ever seen. He did his hair in a stylishly gelled faux hawk and judging by the fit of his Comme des Garcons suit, his body was more than toned. ()

She couldn't help droop her eyelids a little and give him a slow, lascivious smile, no matter how ridiculous and fake he sounded. "Thank you. It's a pleasure to meet you as well." said Ginny softly.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes I start talking like that when I'm nervous." said the tan-skinned hunk of eye candy in a straight American accent. It was a little weird but that small mole right by his mind-blowing lips were a little too distracting at that moment for Ginny to care.

Ginny smiled at him and opened her mouth to say something. However, she was cut off when Lawrence interjected, "Oh, there you are. Iris, I'm delighted to introduce Mr. Dylan Norton. Dylan, this is Iris Nouvelle, your leading lady and the fine woman you'll be working with for 8 months."

Ginny didn't pull her eyes away from Lorenzo for a second. However, when she did, she wished that instant that she had kept them where they were previously. It couldn't be. Could it?

Could the man standing across from her possibly be the same man that had saved her from her fall in Nobu? The same man that had more or less claimed she was an airhead? The same man that she swore she'd never see again?

Yes, it could be, apparently because as soon as Ginny had let a low, spiteful "You," escape from her lips, he gave her absolute reason to confirm his identity.

"Me." said Dylan Norton, grinning like a maniac. "Found your sense of direction yet?

-------

By the way, if someone didn't get some of the things Lorenzo said, (yes, think Nacho Libre) here are some translations:

"My name ees Lorenzo Bonito ahnd eet ees a pleashar to be in la presence of someone ahs beautiful ahs you, Señorita." -- "My name is Lorenzo Bonito and it is a pleasure to be in la presence of someone as bonita (beautiful) as you."

**My love goes out to:**

**Katrina – **Thank you so much. Your comment really made my day. Those were two things that I was really looking to put in my story and I'm so happy someone noticed. Plus, I sticking to what's real (or at least, real in JK's world) is one of the most important aspects of writing. I look forward to your next review:P

**Alexandria J. Malfoy** – Loving it? I'm loving you!

**Flipinpenname – **Really, really great? Wow, never thought someone would say that about this. I'll email you about the beta job! Thanks:D

**nilber** – In the words of Timothy, "Straight to the point. I like it!" You're awesome. Thanks a bunch:D

Thank you for reading another chapter of whatever I wrote. It might just be mindless babble but it took a while to type it so I appreciate your time. :P

**I'm still looking for someone from New York who I can refer to since my story is mainly set in Manhattan. So if anyone could help out, please contact me at the address specified in my profile. You'll be my best friend, if you do! **

Anyway, thanks again! Read and review!

3starsandboulevards


	3. Chapter 3: Kismet

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. Don't sue.

**Summary: **AU Ginny has crossed over and taken Hollywood by storm. Only she's not Ginny Weasley. She's Iris Nouvelle. Draco becomes a cloistered, eccentric director when working on a film but wins awards doing it. Only he's not Draco Malfoy. He's Dylan Norton. When they are thrown together as the dream team that would make movie history in Firetree Studios' next creation, they find that they stand to gain a lot more than millions in their bank books.

-------

**Couture, Clanks and Crossing Over**

**Chapter 3:**

_**Kismet**_

"_Me." said Dylan Norton, grinning like a maniac. "Found your sense of direction yet?_

Ginny was completely speechless. What kind of sick, twisted dream was this? If she slapped herself hard enough, would it disappear from before her eyes? Because she was willing to do it just to avoid that bastardly smirk of his from getting imprinted in her mind. And to think, this man got rave reviews at Sundance, Cannes and pretty much any other film festival she could think of. 'How could this man be a critically-acclaimed director?' Ginny thought. And then it happened. It hit her. 'OH MY HOLY LORD! He's a director! He's OUR director! I'm going to be working with him for heaven knows how long!'

"I'm going to take that as a no, then. Which doesn't surprise me, really." said the Englishman. This was going to be hell.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, finally snapping out of her shock. "What doesn't surprise me is that you still haven't shaped up. You're still as crude and as pitiful a man as the day before," retorted Ginny, venom lacing her sweet smile.

"Woah there," replied Lawrence, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. "Do you two know each other? Is there some bad blood between you or something? Because that would be **really** not good."

Ginny and Dylan seemed to have completely locked gazes and not in a good way. However, Ginny replied, "No, I don't know him. And he doesn't know me. Not at all."

Dylan begged to differ, though. He interjected, still not breaking eye contact, "On the contrary, I think we know each other. You're the lady from Nobu, right? The one who threw herself at me?"

"Ex_cuse _me?" said Ginny. This man really needed to be taught a lesson in manners. She'd do it gladly. She was an expert back at Hogwarts with that Malfoy boy, she could do it again now.

"Yes, I believe you said that same thing that day," He replied. Ginny always thought her country's former accent to be pleasant but on him, she just found it snotty. Although, his seemed to be fading already.

"I did not throw myself at you. If there was any throwing of their persons at another, it would have been you. You are the one who tried to feel me up," spat Ginny, still not breaking from their ocular warfare.

"I caught you when you were about to fall!"

"And were an ass about it!"

"Okay, settle down. Settle down," interrupted Lawrence. He could not have the star and the mastermind of his movie arguing. He was not happy with this unveiling of events. Clarissa seemed gleeful enough about it, though. She was practically glowing. Not bothering to think why anymore, he said, "Now, just what happened?"

"I was in Nobu a few days ago. Then, the paparazzi came and in my hurry to get out, I accidentally bumped into this _gentleman_ over here," enlightened Ginny, twitching a little as she said it.

"Oi, that's not the whole story, you know," said Dylan. "As I said beforehand, I also saved her when this... _graceful_ woman lost her balance," he said with utmost sarcasm.

"Oh, go ahead. Mention how you insulted me right after your _gallant self _saved the day," said Ginny, flipping her hand up to give him the go ahead.

"Hey, you gave as good as you got, love."

"Are you two seriously fighting about this? You're about to work together on what we hope to be our biggest movie yet and you're brawling over a bad run-in? Can we please kick the maturity level up a notch?" said Lawrence. This only caused their glares to heighten in its silent ferocity. "Think about it, guys. You'll have hardly anyone else in your lives for a good eight months. So, for now, get some drinks, enjoy the party and cool off." Lawrence called over a waiter and he took their orders. With a huff, Ginny finally broke away from their silent, lethal exchange and went in the other direction, leaving Dylan staring silently after her.

-------

Draco watched as the woman marched off. There was nothing he could do. Something just **made** him watch her, made him go crazy whenever she was around him. From the moment she stepped into the room or even that first time he'd seen her in Nobu, an intense heat would just begin to build in him. And it just got stronger every time he saw her. She was so excruciatingly beautiful. Unlike anyone he'd ever met before, with her long, silky hair as deeply red as the finest wine. And her body… Oh, her body. It was just the greatest fusion of feminine curves and muscle he'd ever seen. In his arms that day before, he hated to admit to himself that nothing had ever felt better. Iris was now talking to that producer bloke, Ian Haas. He seemed to have told her a joke because she threw her head back, laughing. God, she was amazing when she smiled. And, well, her face was totally faultless, anyway; eyes of an unfeasible blue, a nose so sharp and slim and lips that made him just want to… No, he definitely hadn't met anyone like her before. But then again, he never really paid attention to women from his past, especially when he was in Hogwarts. Sure, he'd screw around with some of them. It was his pastime, after all. But no one had ever been like this woman. Not even Fleur, a half-veela. Well, then, there was that Weasel girl. She was a redhead too, he remembered. But that was a long time ago and she was most likely off in England having Scarhead babies.

"So, Dylan, I've been wanting to talk to you all night," said that Clarissa woman Lawrence had introduced him to, interposing on his thoughts.

For a moment, he kept his gaze on Iris but for fear of being discovered, he tore his eyes away and directed all, well, most of his attention on the woman ahead of him. "You have? Well, isn't that just great," He said. He was trying to be nice, he really was. Kindness to others was never one of his strong points. He could be if he wanted to, though. He snorted. His father must have just scoffed at him in his grave.

Clarissa gave him what seemed to be her best 'take me' smile and stare, nodding unhurriedly. "It _is_ great. Not many people can hold my attention for very long, you know, but I've had my eye on you since we were introduced," said the blue-eyed woman. Iris' eyes were much nicer, though, he noticed. While the redhead's was almond-shaped, this woman's was almost circular and they were so big they almost begged to poked. What the hell was he thinking? Iris? 'Get yourself together, man,' Draco said to himself. He shook himself, eliciting a reaction from Clarissa. "Oh, are you cold?" she said, sliding closer to him till she could feel his breath on her cheek. She leaned over and whispered in his ear. "I could keep you warm tonight."

Draco raised an eyebrow. This girl wasn't bad. She was hot, actually. Quite fit, if he saod so himself. Nevertheless, he wasn't really in the mood tonight. 'Pity,' he thought. So, instead, he said, "Actually, I was just…" he trailed off, however, when he caught sight of Ginny's face. It was contorted into an expression of subtle disgust, since anything more obvious would be frowned upon in the company of the high-class. Suddenly, he felt very ashamed at the situation he had gotten himself into. Still sharing a glance with her, he coughed harshly and said to Clarissa, "Excuse me. I need to go to the Men's Room." He stalked off in the other direction.

-------

Ginny looked on in repulsion as she watched that Clarissa woman and that horrible man canoodle together off to the side of the room. 'They can have each other for all I care,' thought Ginny. 'She can fall for his act and he'll just end up leaving her after a few sessions in the sack.' Although, Ginny couldn't quite blame her if Clarissa gave in. He was just so amazing-looking that most people would probably fall to tears at the sight of him. Pale blonde hair styled so sexily. She thought she remembered Jude Law sporting the same 'do not so long ago. Oh, and his eyes were something out of this world altogether. They were gray, for God's sake! Who wouldn't just melt at the vision of those things? They were just like that Malfoy boy's back from when she was in Hogwarts. She hated him with every fiber in her being but she had to admit that Draco was positively gorgeous. But that was a long time ago and he was probably off making Pug Parkinson babies while shagging every other woman in England. This Dylan Norton didn't seem much different, though. But his body… Oh, his body. So lean and toned, just the perfect amount of muscle. It was incredible. **He **was… 'What the hell am I thinking!' said Ginny within her mind. She mentally slapped herself and soon, without realizing, she was doing it physically too.

"Iris… Iris. IRIS!" hollered her longtime friend, Ian Haas. They had met at a work function well into her career and had become instant friends. He snatched her hand away before she could smack herself silly one more time. "What are you doing? Are you okay?"

Ginny was bemused for a moment. "What?" she said. Then his words finally sunk in. "Oh, yeah. I just forgot to do something. Something important and I'm kicking myself, err, slapping myself for it now." she covered.

"Oh. Well, whatever it is, it can't be that bad. So stop doing yourself physical harm or I might have to tell Lawrence we need a new, saner leading lady," joked Ian, smiling. His lovable quirky looks did him more justice when he smiled.

"You mean he doesn't know I'm psycho yet?" gasped Ginny. A moment later, she sighed. "Well, he'll find out soon enough."

-------

The party had ended after a few hours worth of sake and socializing. It had gone without much more fuss. Even when she ended up having to speak to that Norton man again, only a few barbs were tossed around. However, today was another day and she would most definitely have to face him once again. It was the Press Conference for 'Veiled' and him being the director, it was inevitable.

It was set to be held at the Four Seasons function room at 3 PM sharp. So, in the morning, Ginny woke up early to do her intense 45-minute workout and did an interview for an English magazine called Lucky. When she first came into the business, it wasn't a widely known fact that she was actually from the UK. Many thought she was French, American, some even claimed her to be Israeli but she had cleared all misconceptions in an interview for the magazine a year ago. And of course, no one knew of her witching heritage. Now that she was fully resided in the Muggle World, she hardly ever used magic anymore. She had, although, mastered the art of wandless magic since it was much less apparent than flipping out her wand when she wanted the remote and was too lazy to get up. The only time she ever really did use magic was when she was alone and that wasn't all that often.

After the interview, Ginny went straight back home to get ready for the interview. She got home at about 11 in the morning, giving her about 3 hours to get ready. Maria and she had chosen a printed Roberto Cavalli jersey dress beforehand for the function. It was gathered at the bust and attached was a cobra brooch with Swarovski crystals. Paired with Giuseppe Zanotti slim closed-toe heels, it made for an elegant, body-skimming look. For that day, Sahara decided to leave her natural curls as they were, except sprucing it up a little with gel.

Ginny was sitting by her white vanity in a bath robe as Raquel did her makeup. Sitting on top of her turquoise bed sheets was her dress. Rebecca arrived not a minute later and immediately flew to the garment. "My eyes! Oh, my eyes! I've been blinded by the beauty!"

"You liar! You've never become blinded when you've seen me," said the man sitting cross-legged on one of Ginny's couches. Sahara loved her bedroom. He was always gushing about the size and its design. It really was immense, leaving more than enough room for Ginny's whole style team. The room was done in darling shades of blue and turquoise. Teal candles rested on the sidetables that guarded each side of the bed as tulle cloth hung down from the ceiling to drape over her bed in soft waves. Then to the side of her room was a large bay window with throw pillows atop its seat. Also, laid out was a set of furniture on the other side of the room. She was thinking about having a baby grand piano put in it as well since she liked to tinker around with the instrument every once in a while.

Rebecca rolled her eyes in reply. However, the gay man seemed a little miffed at her action. He stuck his tongue out at her and went back to reading his magazine. Rebecca turned her attention to Ginny, " So… Nervous?"

"Please, Rebecca. We've done this how many times already. Press-Cons are ritual now," said Ginny, with eyes closed as Raquel put some Erno Laszlo eye shadow on her.

"Yes, but this time around you've got a spicy affair with the director of your movie who's without a doubt going to be there," preened Rebecca, bouncing around the free side of the bed.

Sahara bounded from his seat and went to Ginny's side. "I was completely in the dark about this! WHO! SINCE WHEN!" he said, jumping up and down perkily.

Raquel dropped her mascara as well, setting it on the table. "Same here. Do tell, Iris."

Ginny glared at Rebecca from the mirror. "I do **not** have any relationship with that man whatsoever. Spicy or otherwise."

"You're not getting away with this, Iris," warned Raquel. "Now, spill."

Ginny held her pair of hands up. "I swear. There's nothing to tell except he's a horrible man. He's rude. He's vile. He's-"

"Outrageously hot," interjected Rebecca, standing up from the bed. Sahara and Raquel expressed their interest by squealing and scooting closer to Rebecca like eager little puppies. Rebecca nodded her head and looked off in what Ginny supposed was naughty day dreams that could probably even Jenna Jameson queasy.

"I do not," said Ginny stubbornly, talking to her mirror since her so-called friends had abandoned her for the juicer version of events. She hated that man and would only tolerate him for these preceding eight months. Yes, that was it. Totally. Completely.

-------

"That is completely shite," spat aforementioned outrageously hot man. "I don't understand why I need to be a part of this. You know I hate anything to do with publicity, Lawrence."

The tall man sighed in reply, putting two fingers to the bridge of his nose in annoyance. "I know, Dylan, but this isn't just any movie. We've put you and Iris together. Two colossal names in Hollywood. This isn't just a movie we're hoping to be a box office hit. We're hoping to make movie history with this thing."

Draco was nonplussed. "And?"

"_And _we need the director that's gonna make it happen to be there," said Lawrence, gripping onto Draco's shoulder. "Come on, Dylan. For this movie, it's a necessity."

Draco fumed inside. When it came to his movies, he hated having these Press-Cons, TV show appearances or whatever the hell else there was. Because he reckoned that the movie should sell itself. Its success shouldn't depend on how many times he begged the viewers to see it on national television. He didn't quite care if others, like the movie's cast, publicized but for him to do it, it was almost sickening. However, at the look on Lawrence's face, he thought maybe, just maybe he could give in this one time. "None of the small-time shite, though. You'll never get me to go to those," said Draco, wiping a bit of nonexistent dirt off his suit indifferently.

Lawrence grinned widely, putting down his hand. "I knew you'd come around. Now let's get going before we have to walk in late like retards," said Lawrence.

-------

Ginny had never taken to reading tabloids. She knew that they made up all sorts of lies. At one point, she had broken the record for number of times to go under the knife. She had had her breasts done, her nose, her lips, even her wrists! Or so they claimed.

However, this time around Rebecca shoved the latest edition of a notorious spread in New York and didn't give her much choice but to take a look. Along with Ginny and Rebecca for the limo ride was Angela Parsons, Ginny's publicist. She was a skinny lady from the Bronx who carried her accent and herself with pride. To most, she seemed like a stuck-up… woman who always seemed to have her nose upturned but in reality, she was outrageous and knew how to work a room like nobody's business. Like the one scheduled for that day, she attended all of Ginny's functions and loved the redhead like a little sister.

Angela lifted an eyebrow once Rebecca nearly took Ginny's eye out with the magazine. "Oh, yeah. Rebecca was hounding me about that thing," said the woman. "Just what was going on there, Iris? Are you getting a little action that we don't know about? Because I've told you before. You need to tell me who you're latest is the moment anything happens. I don't care if it was how you fell for the way he squeezed your ass, you **have** to tell me everything that might implicate you with someone."

"Oh, for the last time, there is nothing going on between Mr. Norton and I." said Ginny, snapping her fingers in vexation.

"Well, everybody thinks different. Take a look at the tab, honey." said Angela, gesturing down at the tabloid that Rebecca had finally let fall on Ginny's lap. Ginny held her breath. She closed her eyes and inclined her head. With one release of air, she opened her right eye first then the other one snapped open as she read on. '**DYLAN NORTON AND IRIS NOUVELLE: HOLLYWOOD'S DREAM COUPLE IN THE MAKING?**'

"Oh holy fu--" began Ginny.

"Exactly the kind of language I was going to remind you to avoid today," interrupted Angela.

Ginny looked her straight in the eye. "What are we going to about this?"

Angela raised an eyebrow and said, "To be frank?" Ginny nodded. "I'm not all that worried."

Ginny was flabbergasted, her eyes bulging to the point that she could almost feel them moving out her sockets slowly. "WHAT!"

Angela shrugged. "Iris, we know all you've been linked to plenty before him. Some were true and some weren't. And from what Rebecca tells me you two have something going on, anyway," said Angela to which Ginny aimed her most heated glare at Rebecca. Rebecca just peered out the window to avoid the situation all together. "And if there's one thing I've learned in all my years as a publicist and not just for you, babe, is that when it comes to love links, there is no bad publicity about it. Who doesn't want to see their favorite actresses hooking up with their favorite actors? Excuse me, or directors."

Ginny moved her head from side to side in little motions, hardly believing what she was hearing and trying to comprehend everything Angela was saying. Angela sighed, shifting to the edge of her seat to explain further. "Because they can put themselves in your shoes, hon. If they can imagine themselves as you in a movie, which is the very thing that movie-making is all about, they can definitely imagine themselves as you in your day-to-day life. They want to be you, Iris. You're their idol and seeing you in love would mean they're in love too."

Ginny said nothing and did nothing but shift her gaze from the floor to Angela and back again. Then, Rebecca's voice cutting the momentary silence made Ginny's eyes drift in her direction. "You still haven't realized this, have you?" she said, gazing at Ginny in this half-unbelieving, half-endearing way. "After two years of soaring to success, a track record like no one has ever seen before, you still don't get it," reiterated Rebecca. "You're something, Iris. You have the world in the palm of your hand."

Angela smiled just a little, saying, "She's telling the truth, Ginny. Now, all you need to do is stay the same person you always have been."

"So this thing," Ginny finally spoke up, waving her hand at the tabloid. "…doesn't matter?"

"Well, I'm brilliant so I know how to keep it under control. I always have with the relationship issues. Now, the only thing that ever really fazes me with my clients is when rumors begin of one, drug use or two, a sex scandal," she said as she counted off with her fingers. "But I know that's not a problem with you, you see, since one, you've never been into that sort of thing and two, you're a prude."

Ginny gasped and crossed her arms with irritation. "I am not!" she exclaimed. She wasn't a virgin, after all. She had lost it to her first boyfriend in New York, an extraordinarily handsome sculptor named Rafael, following a year of sweet, abiding commitment, on his and her part. She had had a few relationships since then as well. So she was most definitely not a prude. Definitely. Yep, no doubt about it. Angela and Rebecca glanced at each other and burst out laughing. "What? I am not! I assure you I am not!" was the most prudish thing she could say when trying to claim the exact opposite.

After a while, their laughter subsided, however Ginny's sulking had not. "Aw, Iris. Don't get stressed. We love you the way you are." said Rebecca, trying to soothe Ginny. However, she still wasn't able to keep the slight teasing lilt away from her voice. Ginny, in turn, scoot ever farther from the two ladies.

Angela finally relented. "Alright, maybe you're not a prude. But let's just put it this way… Honey, if I had your body and your face, I'd be making a lot more use of it."

"Amen, sister." Rebecca concurred. "You could get any guy you wanted on the planet, Iris, yet you've limited yourself to what? Around four men in your prime age of twenty four." said Rebecca, hardly believing how it could possibly be even as she said it.

Ginny still did not move from her position, looking out her tinted view to the outside world. "Well, maybe I don't give my body to every hot guy that crosses my path but I'm not stuffy about these things. You guys **know** this," said she.

Angela and Rebecca shared a look. "Yes, we know. We're just teasing you." Angela said. One moved to play with Ginny's hair beside her as the other put her hand on Ginny's, the car speeding along.

"Yeah, we know you're a raging sex goddess inside." said Rebecca, adjusting her cheek on Ginny's shoulder.

Ginny fought it with all her might. She wanted to keep the charade up a little longer but as she heard Rebecca's words, she was powerless against the smile that threatened to break out. "You better believe it."

The car pulled to a stop. The divider between where the women sat and the driver's seat slowly dropped. Frank called, "We're here, ladies."

"Thanks, Frank." said Ginny. Already they could hear the paparazzi buzz outside the car doors. Seeing as it was a press conference and they were waiting in anticipation by the Four Seasons door rather than inside, she presumed these were the ones not invited to the event that afternoon. Angela waited for Ginny's signal then opened the door delicately. Angela slid herself from her seat and the cameras started going off like crazy. Next went Rebecca. Then, Ginny took a deep breath, preparing herself for the relentless lights and chattering. She stepped off from the car gracefully.

"There she is!"

The questions came in waves but she paid attention to none, since Angela had told her beforehand that she was to keep quiet about everything till she spoke at the press conference. Instead, she gave them an apologetic look and zoomed past, heading straight for the lobby.

Once she was securely inside, Rebecca exclaimed from a few feet away. "Iris, it's this way!" she said as she stalked off with Angela.

Ginny nodded, taking a step before she realized she had something clutched in her hand. She looked down and recognized it was the tabloid with Dylan and her on it. She sighed. She must've latched onto it again in her slight nerves as she got off the car. She fixed her eyes on the magazine, at the headline and Dylan's irrefutably handsome face. The picture was the exact moment that he had slipped his sinewy arms around her. She could recall it almost perfectly. She growled a second later, annoyed at herself for such blasphemous thoughts and where they were leading her. She noticed a garbage bin right beside her and immediately stepped to toss it inside. However, she stopped as she held it above the elegant container. She clenched her hand, creasing the paper a little, gazing at the title, its words and the image they presented one last time before… before she pursed her lips and stalked in the direction of the Cosmopolitan Suite, the magazine clasped safely between her fingers.


	4. Chapter 4: Mic Test

**Disclaimer: **Anything you recognize is not mine. Don't sue.

**Summary: **AU Ginny has crossed over and taken Hollywood by storm. Only she's not Ginny Weasley. She's Iris Nouvelle. Draco becomes a cloistered, eccentric director when working on a film but wins awards doing it. Only he's not Draco Malfoy. He's Dylan Norton. When they are thrown together as the dream team that would make movie history in Firetree Studios' next creation, they find that they stand to gain a lot more than millions in their bank books.

**AN: **I'd like to apologize to all of you. I promised myself I would finish this and be good about updating but due to familial problems, I've neglected this story. However, now, I'm back and dying for a distraction so writing this story will have to be that distraction. Sorry, guys. This chapter is a little short but it just felt like it should end there. The next one will longer, I promise.

-------

**Couture, Clanks and Crossing Over**

**Chapter 4:**

_Mic Test_

"Ms. Nouvelle! Ms. Nouvelle!" said one emphatic reporter. The conference had been going well so far. No one had even asked her about Dylan. However, she knew it was only a matter of time and she waited with bated breath. Ginny pointed at him from her seat. He stood up and asked, "Your good friend, Al Caulder, has checked into rehab. Any comments you'd like to give?"

"Alfonso is a dear friend of mine and a wonderful person. He's going through a rough time and I think all anyone can do is be supportive. He'll get through this. I know he will." Ginny bent down and spoke into the microphone firmly.

"Have you ever been on the stuff yourself, Iris?"

She was struck with the directness of the question but flinched not once. She hadn't caught who the question was from but continued anyway, "I am exposed to situations in which I have come across drugs but I never have and never will use. Of that, I am certain."

"Thank you," the man said as he took his seat.

Another reporter was called. "You've been in the industry two years and done incredibly well. More than many other actors and actresses can say for their whole lifetime."

Ginny looked down with a slight blush. She looked up with an embarrassed smile. "Thank you. I don't quite know how it happened but all I can do is be thankful and make sure that I provide my employers and the audience good reason for everything they have made me."

The slightly grey-haired man smiled. "Lovely. But if I may ask, two whole years and you've never worked with Firetree Studios once… why now?"

Lawrence cut in for this one. "I believe I can answer that," he said from his own seat. "You see, once we got a glimpse of Ms. Nouvelle's indisputable talent, we realized we couldn't have her doing just any one of our romantic comedies or something of that sort. Although, I am proud of each and every film our Studio puts out, the members of our company felt that we needed a movie that would truly challenge and was befit Ms. Nouvelle, one that would make a mark in her career as well as ours. Then Milo here…" said Lawrence, putting a hand on the man sitting beside him. "…came along and surprised us with what we hope to be our most remarkable movie yet. And we couldn't think of anyone better to play the lead than Iris."

"You better start insulting me soon, Lawrence, or I'll become quite the spoiled little brat," quipped Ginny.

The crowd gathered laughed uproariously but Draco whispered just loud enough for Ginny, who was sitting beside him to hear an "I'd be happy to do all the insulting." Ginny kept a blissful smile on her face as she shot a kick right at Draco's shin. He bounced on his seat slightly from the sudden contact but did his best to hide the pain.

Ginny, ever the professional, continued on like nothing happened. "Well, really, I have been wanting to work with Firetree for a long time now and I am more than honored to finally be fulfilling that. I hope I can give them the kind of service they deserve and well, we're all hoping the best for this one so wish us luck." she replied.

Hands shot up once more and Lawrence gestured at one lady towards the back to have her turn. "Yes, a question for Ms. Nouvelle. You've been working with the likes of Woody Allen, Steven Spielberg, Peter Jackson and others. How would you say that compares to working with Mr. Norton?" There it was. The question everyone was dying to bring out, only cleverly disguised.

Ginny just decided to get it over with. "Other than the hot, scandalous affair, you mean?" she joked, to which the reporters laughed once more. After all, EVERY tab had already plastered their supposed relationship all over their covers, even if it was only the first day. If you didn't have that kind of information, then you were eons behind. "All teasing aside, I have watched all of Mr. Norton's work and no one can deny that they are exquisite. I am very excited to work with him. As I am sure, with him behind the camera, at least _that_ will be fantastic." The reporters chuckled another time.

The woman reporter added, "So are you saying that all reports made about your relationship are false?"

Ginny laughed quietly to cover up her strain. This was a touchy situation and she was starting to get unnerved by the way Dylan was staunchly staring at her. "I think Dylan and I will work well together on this film but I'm afraid to say, my love life isn't really as vivacious as some publications have made it seem."

There was stunned silence to hear a woman such as Iris Nouvelle say those words. Only the steadfast reporter seemed to be able to speak up. "And what are your thoughts on this, Mr. Norton?"

Draco almost missed the calling of his name from the onslaught of thoughts that came from Ginny's reply. He perked up and, being the true Malfoy he was, answered expertly, "Iris Nouvelle is a talented, talented woman. Her work speaks for itself. And as a person, she is extraordinary. I could not be more pleasured to be able to work with a woman such as her."

The woman nodded and took her seat.

"Well, I think that's plenty for today. Thank you all for coming and we'll keep you updated as much as we can. Hopefully, we've convinced you enough to watch Veiled when it comes out next year. Thank you!" said Lawrence, slightly standing from his chair. There was an outburst of protest from the reporters as those on stage filed out of the hall.

As she exited, Ginny soon found Rebecca and Angela at her sides. "And yet another smash press conference. You really are a pro at this, Iris."

"Well, I do my best."

"And thank the Lord, your best is always **the **best. Which is why you're my favorite client." said Rebecca, as if it was the most simple thing on this planet. They exited the building and waited on the sidewalk for Frank to come around in the limo. The paparazzi hovered close to them but Spike, Bruce, Gun, Striker and Bob was there to keep it under control.

"Well, you're my favorite manager…" she said. "But then again, you're my only manager." This earned Ginny a slap on her arm. "Anyway, lovely ladies, what else is on the itinerary?" beamed Ginny.

"Actually, I cleared up your schedule as much as I could today. You've had a hectic week and since you did so well in the conference, I thought you deserved it. All you have is that Holly Patterson party tonight. Couldn't get you out of that since you promised her you would go to her face." explained Rebecca.

"I don't mind. Holly was my costar in the last one so I think it's the least I can do," said Ginny. Frank finally pulled up right in front of them. Ginny gestured for the girls to go in first. She turned around to give one last wave to the reporters when she caught sight of something she didn't expect. There stood Dylan, gazing at her just as intently as he was in the conference. He was outside but still under the shades enough not to draw attention to himself. That slight glistening in his eyes turned her mouth dry instantly. Should she wave? Ignore it? Instead, she gave him a small smile and nodded before climbing into the car.

She lay against the seat and realized she was breathing a lot faster than she would have liked. "What's the matter, Iris? You look a little nervous."

"I'm fine." she said, not bothering to look convincing. She looked outside and still, there he was, looking straight at her like there wasn't the thickest of tints on the limo.

Unaware, Frank drove on and Rebecca and Angela returned to their own thoughts as they gazed out the other side of the limo. All Ginny could see, however, was pale blonde and the months she had ahead of her.

-------


End file.
